The invention relates to a chopstick holder. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved chopstick manipulator which facilitates use of chopsticks for those either raised with forks or poor at chopstick manipulation at table.
As is well known, chopsticks are main tools to eat with in most east Asian nations such as China, Japan and Korea. Also an increasing number of people raised with forks or non-chopstick utensils become exposed to chopsticks in most countries other than the chopstick using nations, for example, when they eat in a Chinese restaurant.
The main difference between chopsticks and a fork is that the fork simply requires a simple holding to manipulate whereas the chopsticks demand a proper grip and a finger operation as well as a properly measured holding. Therefore, it takes time to learn to properly use and get used to chopsticks, and many adults as well as children have difficulty when eating with chopsticks. A reason for such a poor chopstick manipulation is a poor grip that leads to a poor catch at food.
A market demand is to enable those poor at chopstick manipulation to easily control chopsticks with no learning time and at a simple format in which chopsticks are quickly installed and adjusted in a chopstick holder.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a chopstick manipulator which enables a chopstick novice to easily manipulate chopsticks by a simple downward press of a users index finger on a selected upper chopstick in a state of conventional holding.
Another object of the present invention is to easily insert chopsticks into clamps of the manipulator by a sidewise push using an elastic construction of the clamps, thereby enhancing usability and product reliability.
To achieve these other objects, the chopstick manipulator according to the present invention comprises chopstick manipulator comprising a bridge, and first and second clamps being symmetric to each other. Each clamp includes an inner support being a plate and having an inner surface. An upper half of the inner surface has a mid portion, wherein the bridge interconnects each mid portion of the inner surfaces of the inner supports. A rear support being another plate and extending from a rear end of the inner support so that about a right angle is formed by each outer surface of the inner and rear supports. A distal support extending substantially forward from an outer end of the rear support while forming a substantially prismatic shape.
In a preferred version, the distal support is defined by an outer surface, a rearward slant surface and a forward slant surface so that a prismatic ridge by the respective slant surfaces approaches the outer surface of the inner support, wherein an angle by the rear support and the rearward slant surface of the distal support is less than 90 degrees. A distance between the inner supports is substantially incremental from top to down, and the bridge is substantially domed and upwardly waved.
The bridge has a thickness and a width, and each inner support is less in thickness than the bridge. Also, the substantially domed bridge is upwardly waved. Preferably, the rearward slant surface is substantially larger in size than the forward slant surface. Each front side end of the inner supports is outwardly tapered to facilitate chopstick clamping by the clamps. Each prismatic ridge is linearly straight or parallel to the corresponding inner support. For a better performance, at least one indentation is formed in and along each prismatic ridge.
The advantages of the present invention are numerous in that: (1) the chopstick holding of the manipulator is implemented by clamps such that chopsticks become inserted by a sidewise elastic push of the chopsticks into the clamps, for example, enabling the user to substantially synchronize the chopstick use with those good at chopstick manipulation and thereby improving the users satisfaction; (2) since formed in a oneness format, the chopstick manipulator is easily attached to and detached from chopsticks so that it can be served with regular chopsticks and selectively used by only those who need assistance in chopstick use; and (3) since the usable chopsticks on the market are provided in a limited range of thickness, a standard elasticity of the arms can readily hold more chopsticks, thereby improving usability and user satisfaction.
Although the present invention is briefly summarized, the full understanding of the invention can be obtained by the following drawings, detailed description and appended claims.